Fluffeh
by AnimeManIV
Summary: This is a InuxFluffeh FIC! IF you dun like fluffehs then be warned! Thanks to sesshomaruthetruedemon on YIM for Sessh dialouge! (Because of some previous confusion, I must clear up that this is NOT A LEMONYSLASH fic. Fluffeh is Sessh's shoulder object.)


A Very Short Inuyasha Story Sesshomaru smirks.  
  
"Wipe that smirk right off your face, brother!" Yells Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright..." Sessh looks at Inu with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"There we go, Sesshomaru! Now... about that fluffeh..." Inu begins.  
  
"No." Seesh Responds quickly.  
  
"Why NOT!?" Inu shouts at his brother. "Why can't you tell me where you got your fluffeh?" Inuyasha protested  
  
"Because I do not want you to have one. It's as simple as that"  
  
"Well, that's mean! You're not a very good brother!" complained Inu.  
  
"Have I ever been?"  
  
"Well... no... but it wouldn't hurt to be nice for once and tell your dear brother how to get his own fluffeh..."  
  
"Just because I promised our father that I wouldn't let you die, doesn't mean I'm going to be any nicer...  
  
"Come on, Brother! Shoe some compassion! You obviously care for Rin! Can't you care for me for just 10 seconds in which you will tell me how to get a fluffeh?  
  
"Alright" Sessh gave up. "You know what, I'll just give you a fluffeh..."  
  
"YAY!" shouted the excited Inuyasha. Seesh takes the fluffeh from his shoulder and gives it to Inu. Inuyasha takes it, and stores it on his own shoulder. "Thank you brother!" Inu hugs his brother, but then backs away quickly. "Uh... Thanks..." He trots away happily. Sessh just shakes his head. Then, Inu comes back, leaves a formal Thank-You note and trots away again. It reads:  
  
Dear Brother Sesshomaru,  
I sincerely thank you for your generosity in giving me your fluffeh. I will care for it and not let it get damaged. Thank you again, Brother.  
  
Signed, Your Pal,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sesshomaru rips the note up, and mumbles "I am still not used to this protecting my brother thing..." Inu goes home to brush his fluffeh, and while Inu is away, Sessh secretly walks to the Black Pearl, and grabs another fluffeh. He places it on his right shoulder and walks back where he was. Inu pops up suddenly.  
  
"Hi, Brother! Nice weather, eh? Thanks again for the fluffeh! It made me forget about being only half demon! You are the greatest brother in the world! So, do you like how I'm maintaining my fluffeh?" Sessh stares blankly at Inu.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Do you, brother?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"So nice of you, brother!" Sessh twitches at the word, "nice". Inu walks away, but only gets about a hundred yards away when some giant monkey demon attacks Inu. Inuyasha gets serious, and unsheathes Tetsuiaga. He slashes at the monkey demon, but his sword is knocked from his grasp, and he is restrained by the demon. "BROTHER! HELP" The demon is going to eat Inu! "BROTHER SESSH! HELP ME!" Sesshomaru rushes at the monkey demon and unsheathes his Toukijin. But Sessh is too late. Inu is eaten by the monkey demon! Sessh jumps into the air, and glares at the monkey demon. He land in front of it, and slices it's stomach open, Inu falling out.  
  
"Thank... you... brother" He twitches.  
  
"Yeah..." Sessh says quietly. Inu stands quickly, and looks around. He sees his fluffeh in shreds thanks to the Toukijin.  
  
"NO!!" Inu cries. Sessh reluctantly hands Inu his fluffeh again. Inu takes it and thanks him.  
  
"Yeah..." Sessh points to something. "What's that over there?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"You should go take a look." Inu gets real close. While Inu's back is turned, Sessh dashes to the Black Pearl, grabs a fluffeh, dashes back, and acts as if he never left. Inu looks back, totally oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"It's just a slug you dummy! Wow! You can regenerate fluffehs!"  
  
"Ummmmm... Yes... Yes I can..."  
  
"Wow!" Sessh think to himself "My brother is officially a moron..."  
  
"How many can you make at a time?" Sessh coughs.  
  
"That's... not important right now."  
  
"Yes it is! We could make millions selling official Sesshomaru Fluffehs!  
  
"Riight..."  
  
"Come on, make more!" Sessh thinks of an excuse.  
  
"I can... only... make two a day..."  
  
"Damn." Inu accidently drops his in a well. "NO! Now I have to wait to get a new fluffeh..." Inu cries. Sessh shakes his head slowly.  
  
"It's your own fault." Inu cries very loudly and annoyingly. "I'm going to leave now."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I have to get some rest if I'm gonna... "regenerate" more fluffehs.  
  
"MUST HAVE FLUFFEHS!"  
  
"TOMORROW!" Sessh glares at Inu. Inu could only cry himself to sleep, thinking about his one true love. The Fluffeh. 


End file.
